Orange
by AnnaOz
Summary: Un Ron/Harry, avec des jeux de mots crétins et pas une once de rating M dedans... Estce que ça marche ? Naaan, mais je republie quand même.


**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas JKR, je ne suis pas JKR, je ne suis pas JKR...

**Note:** Mon premier Ron/Harry ! J'en suis en définitif fort contente.

Parce que c'est crétin, parce que ce n'est pas un vrai slash, parce que j'y fais des jeux de mots tellement foireux que je devrais avoir honte mais que je m'en fous :p Et puis parce que c'était une réponse au défi "Orange" sur rouxattitude et que j'aime bien cette comm' (d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous n'y êtes pas tous inscrits ?)

Oh et puis, à la première publication, ça a été un flop total mais que franchement, ce n'est pas grave, je l'aime quand même :)

* * *

« Noooon, Ron ! Merlin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que le feu orange ne signifie pas _y aller plein gaz avant qu'il passe au rouge_ ? Franchement, Vieux ! »

Ron Weasley jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, l'image du conducteur de la Mini-Cooper derrière lui disparaissait à mesure qu'il roulait mais il visualisait encore parfaitement son air effaré et le bras d'honneur vengeur qui lui avait décerné après son démarrage en trombe.

Il avait eu chaud, encore une fois.

« Okay, Harry, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ces cinglés de moldus ont choisi de faire trois feux de signalisation différents si c'est pour en avoir deux qui veulent dire la même chose ? Si tu veux mon avis, c'est foutrement crétin ! »

Harry Potter leva un bref instant les yeux au ciel et étouffa un soupir. Il commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Hermione était rentrée à bout de nerfs quelques soirs auparavant et avait décrété que Ron pouvait bien apprendre le code avec Celestina Moldubec en personne si ça le chantait mais que plus jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne monterait dans la même voiture que lui.

Le jeune sorcier, en gentil garçon et bon camarade, s'était tout de suite porté volontaire pour reprendre où Hermione l'avait laissé l'enseignement de la parfaite conduite automobile à son meilleur ami.

« C'est quand même ahurissant qu'elle me traite comme si j'étais un total abruti alors que je conduis quand même depuis que j'ai douze ans ! » avait protesté Ron en rentrant à la suite de la brunette encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude.

Ce à quoi Hermione avait répliqué d'une voix pincée qu'il n'avait qu'à essayer de passer son permis avec la vieille (et de toutes façons, disparue corps et âme) Ford Anglia volante de son père mais qu'il ne faudrait pas s'étonner à ce que l'instructeur ne lui donne pas la note maximale.

Ce à quoi le jeune homme n'avait pas riposté puisque la jeune fille avait choisi de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec une jarre de cookies et un imposant polar, ce qui mettait fin à toute tentative de dispute et signifiait qu'on ne la reverrait pas avant le lendemain matin.

Assis à la gauche de Ron, la main crispée sur son genou, Harry essayait de se raisonner et de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La première chose évidente à faire pour envisager un début de réflexion était cependant de demander à Ron de se garer sur le bas-côté avant de le voir à nouveau lancé dans une énième tentative de battre son record de refus de priorité.

« Ron, décélère, passe la deuxième et arrête-toi sur ta gauche, s'il-te-plaît. Il faut qu'on reprenne certaines choses en main… »

Le jeune homme roux regarda successivement son ami, le rétroviseur et l'emplacement serré entre deux poubelles où il pourrait tenter de faire entrer la vieille Aston Martin d'Harry sur laquelle ils avaient tous appris à conduire.

Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement par pur orgueil qu'il avait voulu suivre l'exemple de ses deux meilleurs amis, même si, n'ayant jamais vécu chez des moldus et n'ayant jamais l'intention d'y vivre, il y avait moins de raisons qui le poussent à vouloir, lui aussi posséder sa licence d'honnête conducteur britannique.

Non, pas uniquement, il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose de plus…

Un petit quelque chose qu'il avait fini par avouer à une Hermione un peu déçue mais compréhensive et toujours prête, oh oui toujours, à trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle nommait son comic-ant et ce à quoi il n'avait absolument rien compris (qu'est-ce qu'une fourmi, fut-elle comique, avait donc à voir dans son petit problème ?).

Donc voilà, après qu'Hermione d'abord, suivie de peu par Harry, soit revenue triomphante, son papier si convoité en main, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de prouver que, lui aussi, pouvait se tirer avec les honneurs du dur apprentissage du code de la route et peut-être impressionner un peu celui qui… enfin, bref !

Et avait échoué assez lamentablement jusqu'à présent.

« D'accord, Vieux, explique-moi une nouvelle fois pourquoi il y a trois couleurs à ces putains de feux de signalisation à la con… » grommela le rouquin.

Harry vérifia d'abord que son ami avait bien éteint le contact et relevé le frein à main et se tortilla un peu pour faire face au grand jeune homme qu'était devenu le cadet des fils Weasley.

« Tu vois, Ron, il y a trois feux. Un vert, un orange et un rouge. »

« Ouais, ça je savais déjà, merci… suis pas dalmatien en plus… »

Harry réprima un éclat de rire. « Daltonien… mais bref. Je disais donc, trois feux, trois couleurs. Le vert t'autorise à rouler, le rouge t'oblige à t'arrêter et l'orange, et bien, disons qu'il fait un peu les deux, il t'invite à t'arrêter sans toutefois t'empêcher d'encore rouler… Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme roux se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Je comprends surtout que ça n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Quand suis-je sensé savoir s'il vaut mieux que je fonce ou que je stoppe ? Sans rire, Harry, c'est vraiment tordu. »

Le sorcier brun observa un instant le profil buté à sa droite, il se surprit une fois encore à se perdre dans la contemplation des boucles rousses qui lui balayaient nonchalamment la nuque, le nez un peu trop long couvert de tâches de rousseur et les lèvres à la fois perpétuellement moqueuses et effrontément charnues. Toutes ces petites choses auxquelles il prêtait à présent une attention plus coupable qu'auparavant, depuis ce jour pas si lointain où Ginny lui avait demandé avec un sérieux teinté d'amertume s'il était bien certain de sortir avec le bon Weasley.

« Euh, c'est une bonne question ça, Ron, admettons que ça se passe au feeling, tu vois… Tu dois le sentir quand tu es tout proche, si… si c'est le bon moment pour passer, ou si au contraire, il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas plus loin… » bafouilla Harry en contemplant la cuisse toute proche de son ami ajustée dans son jeans.

Ron suivit le regard caché derrière les lunettes embuées et déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je crois que je ne saisis pas vraiment, vieux… Si tu pouvais avoir un exemple un peu plus concret, que j'imagine mieux le « feeling » en question. »

« Exemple concret ? » souffla Harry, de plus en plus étroitement conscient de l'espace restreint qui le séparait de la présence très masculine de son voisin.

« Oui, un truc euh, plus personnel, plus parlant, tu vois ? » insista le rouquin.

« Du style ? »

Ron Weasley fit un quart de tour pour regarder Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu au Mage Noir et à la puberté, dans les yeux.

Dehors, les voitures traversaient à vive allure les rues maussades de la petite cité ouvrière aux alentours de Liverpool, inconscientes du trouble grandissant dans l'habitacle.

« Du style… je ne sais pas moi. Du style, deux mecs, oui c'est ça… Du style toi et moi, c'est orange. » lança le jeune homme, le visage à moitié courbé reposant à présent contre l'appuie-tête en cuir noir.

« Toi et moi ? Orange ? » répéta, hébété, Harry.

« Oui… toi et moi, c'est pas vraiment interdit, mais on sait que ce n'est pas non plus autorisé, c'est entre les deux, c'est orange… »

Le jeune sorcier brun frotta avec énergie sa cicatrice frontale, comme s'il voulait à tout prix essayer de la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de son crâne, puis se retourna vers son ami, les yeux brillants.

« Toi et moi, tu veux dire… le genre de toi et moi que vous partagez Hermione et toi ? »

Ron eut un petit rire nerveux qui rendit sa voix encore un peu plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Non, y a pas de Hermione et moi… je dirai plutôt le genre de toi et moi comme Ginny et toi. »

Harry se raidit légèrement sur son siège passager. « Ron, ne le prends pas mal, mais il n'y a plus de Ginny et moi, depuis, euh, un moment. »

« Oh… » fit le grand roux.

« Ouais… » acquiesça le petit brun.

« Bien, bien, bien… » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Et toi… je veux dire Hermione, je croyais… enfin, je pensais que tu, que vous étiez… genre, ensemble quoi… »

Ron poussa un profond soupir puis rapprocha imperceptiblement son bras de celui d'Harry.

« Non, pas ensemble, il paraît que c'est un truc qui aurait rapport avec une fourmi rigolote et une certaine image de ma mère que j'aurais… Rien à voir, si tu veux mon avis… la seule image que j'aie de ma mère, c'est une photo prise au mariage de Bill et maman est très bien dessus. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux pour regarder son ami, dont le bras frôlait à présent le sien.

« Une fourmi rigolote ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ron ? »

« Ca, je n'en sais bougrement rien, Vieux , faudrait peut-être demander à Hermione ce qu' ELLE raconte quand elle dit qu'il est temps que je fasse mon comic ant et que de toutes façons, personne ne s'étonnera vue l'image de la mère que nous avons eu, mes frères et moi. Elle pense d'ailleurs que c'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fils Weasley à faire leur comic ant. Moi, je suis persuadé, mon pote, qu'elle doit vraiment passer trop de temps le nez dans ses livres si elle en vient à confondre le Terrier avec une fourmilière ! »

Harry cessa de rouler les yeux, un sourire élargit doucement ses lèvres fines et il laissa son bras s'appuyer plus franchement contre celui du grand échalas à côté de lui.

« Elle voulait dire « coming out », Ron… Ginny aussi m'a fortement suggéré de l'annoncer. »

« Coming out ? » Le grand rouquin fit claquer les deux mots sur sa langue pour essayer de leur découvrir une signification cachée, mais perdu devant le sens mystérieux du terme, il jeta un regard inquisiteur vers Harry, qui rougit.

« Oui, coming out… C'est un concept que je t'expliquerai plus tard, Ron, quand nous serons rentrés. Mais maintenant, fais démarrer la voiture, il est temps que nous apprenions toi et moi à passer au feu vert… »


End file.
